


After Hours

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	After Hours

**Title:** After Hours  
 **Prompt #** 62: On the eve when the veil is thin, George finally gets Harry after years of yearning with his twin and Fred is able to enjoy it, too.  
 **Pairing:** Harry/George  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** _Harry stayed behind with George to help tidy up the shop and, after a bottle of Wicked Witch of Western Wales Wine, well, one thing led to another._  
 **Word Count:** 1,120  
 **Content:** PWP, oral, fingering, rimming, first time  
 **Disclaimer:** If they were mine, the books would have been sold in brown paper from behind the counter.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for their hard work. Repost of my fic from [](http://samhain-smut.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**samhain_smut**](http://samhain-smut.dreamwidth.org/). The original entry is [here](http://samhain-smut.livejournal.com/47213.html).

"Fuck," Harry said as George pressed him against the door to the backroom of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The annual shop Hallowe'en party had been a rousing success with customers purchasing every last one of their special edition Samhain Sweets, Halloween Howlers, and All Souls Allsorts.

Harry stayed behind with George to help tidy up the shop and, after a bottle of Wicked Witch of Western Wales Wine, well, one thing led to another.

His hands reached up and tangled in George's hair as George sucked at Harry's neck.

"Wanted you," George muttered, his hands slipping up under Harry's shirt and tweaking a nipple, "for ages."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as George reached into Harry's pants and took his cock in hand. Harry thrust into the tight fist then tipped George's head up and pushed his tongue into George's mouth, mimicking the motion of his cock.

George groaned and spun them fully into the stockroom, still kissing Harry roughly, the door apparently closing of its own accord. Things like that happened at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and after a while, Harry had got used to it.

"Wait, wait," Harry panted after finally breaking the kiss. "Not gonna last like this."

He saw a wicked gleam in George's eye as he dropped to his knees in front of Harry. George slowly pulled Harry's trousers down to his ankles, then followed suit with his pants. Harry's cock sprung free, the air cool on his hot skin.

Meeting Harry's gaze, George shrugged out of his shirt. He took Harry's length into his mouth and sucked down to the root.

"Christ, George," Harry said, his head falling back against the door. He rolled his hips, thrusting between George's lips as George's tongue laved the underside of his cock. George pressed his fingers to the skin behind Harry's bollocks and a burst of precome spilled into George's mouth.

Just as Harry realised he was edging toward orgasm, George pulled off his cock and licked the head like a lolly.

"Turn around," he said. Harry, though his mind was foggy with lust, hastened to obey, tearing his shirt off and tossing it on top of George's. Two broad hands settled on his arse, kneading the muscles. Harry's heart pounded in his chest. He still had never done _this_ before and he hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself in some way.

"Oh!" he gasped when he felt what could only be George's tongue dipping between his cheeks and licked at his arsehole. His hips pushed back automatically. He'd fingered himself before, played with his wand there before, but nothing had prepared him for George's warm, wet tongue.

"Mmm," George moaned, enthusiastically eating Harry's arse then slipping a finger inside.

Harry braced his hands on the back of the door, canting his hips even further. His cock was dripping and so hard it hurt. George continued licking around the rim as his finger slid in and out, loosening the tight ring of muscle. Just when Harry thought he might resort to begging, George pulled back and shoved his own pants down his thighs.

"Fuck, Harry," George said. He pressed his chest to Harry's back, his cock rubbing against Harry's arse as his finger still worked Harry's hole. " _Accio_ Number Seven!"

A small phial flew off the shelf and into George's hand. Harry shivered as the cooling gel was pressed to his arsehole then moaned when George slipped a second finger inside him. Harry only felt a slight burn, the properties of the lube soothing his tender, virgin flesh.

"Please," Harry finally allowed himself to say, unwilling to wait even a moment longer to have something _more_ inside him.

George slowly pulled his fingers free and after what seemed like ages but was probably less than a minute Harry felt the blunt head of his cock pressed against his hole.

"Bend your knees more," George said, huffing a laugh as he let his head fall to Harry's shoulder. "You're a little too tall."

Harry spread his legs wider, bent his knees and tipped his hips back. "Better?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Much," George replied and then repositioned himself and pushed the entire head through the ring of muscle. He exhaled loudly while Harry held his breath. He tried to relax but George's fat cock felt huge inside him. "Relax, Harry."

Harry nodded and tried to breathe, pushing back against George as he pressed deeper and deeper inside him. Finally he felt George's chest against his back and groaned when George reached around him, hands running up and down his stomach.

Once he'd taken several deep breaths there was nothing he wanted more than for George to move so he pressed his hips back and George moved his hands to Harry's hips, starting a slow rhythm.

"Fred and I used to talk about you," George said, increasing his pace. "How I'd suck you and he'd fuck you."

Harry couldn't reply—he could barely think—but what George said made his cock throb and he clenched his arse around George's cock. He closed his eyes, imagining what it would have been like to be sandwiched between Fred and George. He pulled his hand away from the door and wrapped it around his cock, spreading precome up and down the length.

George plunged into him, the head of his cock finally finding that place that made Harry see stars. His legs trembled as he wanked himself.

"Look at him, Fred," Harry could have sworn George said, but with the sound of blood rushing in his ears he must have been imagining it.

George was grunting now, his body sweaty against Harry's and when he slammed into Harry and pinched one of his nipples between his fingers, Harry cried out, seeing stars as he painted the wall with his come. George thrust in twice more before groaning long and low, his hot seed pumping deep into Harry's arse.

Harry rested his head against the door, eyes closed, panting harshly. George pulled out gingerly and Harry still didn't want to move. Suddenly, he felt a chill run right through him and he shivered convulsively.

His eyes snapped open and turned around to see George smiling at him. "That was bloody brilliant. Even Fred thought so. He's right jealous, you know."

He knew sometimes George talked to Fred, but somehow he'd always thought it was all talk, though he should have known better.

"Fred?" he finally managed, pulling his pants and trousers up slowly.

"He just left. Right through that door."

_Right through me_ , Harry thought to himself and shivered again; though, oddly, the idea didn't bother him as much as it might. Fred and George were inseparable, why would death change that?


End file.
